l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Jax (Dekana)
Summary Mini-Statblock stat blockUBURLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Jax_(Dekana)[/URL][/B][/U]- Male Kobold Rogue 8 Passive Perception: 21, Passive Insight: 20 AC:24, Fort:20, Reflex:24, Will:17, Resist 5 cold, 5 necrotic, Speed:6, 7 while not bloodied HP:63/63, Bloodied:31, Surge Value:15, Surges left:9/9 Initiative +9 Action Points: 1 (color=redencounter/color) uConditions/u uPowers/u color=GreenShifty, Clever Strike, Piercing Strike/color color=redImperiling Strike, Low Slash, Perfect Feint, Second Wind, Sly Lunge, Sneak in the Attack/color color=grayRat Form, Raven Cloak, Mocking Strike, Press the Advantage/color Combat notes: +1 damage with CA; +2 damage vs bloodied targets /sblock Fluff Appearance and Personality Age: 15 Gender: Male Height: 3' 7" Weight: 64 LBs Alignment: Unaligned Jax's scales are colored lightly green and possess a hard, metallic tint. His eyes are of a much deeper emerald green, and his horns are a typical gray color. Jax's hands are scarred in several places, although the old injuries may not be readily apparent to non-reptilian eyes. As a cold-blooded creature, Jax has some (by human standards) peculiar habits, such as sleeping on hot rocks and eating whenever he feels groggy. Ancient lore sometimes holds that dragons are the ancestors of kobolds. If true, that may be why Jax often dreams of sleeping on a pile of gold and jewels. The young kobold is very materialistic, often obsessing over how he can "acquire" a new bauble or trinket. However, even if he inherited greediness from his ancestors, he certainly did not receive their bravery. He is frightened very easily and is terrified that one of the larger softskins (as he calls non-kobolds) will snatch him up and eat him. As a result of a childhood spent running from shadows, Jax is extremely agile (although twitchy might be a better word). When he does find someone he trusts, he is friendly enough and quick to suggest partnerships in whatever scheme he is working on, happy to have someone bigger to protect him. Background Both Jax's close and extended family work together to run one of the premier trapsmithing businesses in Bacarte, The Kobold's Stinger. Jax himself, however, does not partake in the family business. He grew up valuing his indepence, and as such he spent more time in the streets and sewers of Bacarte "exploring" than he did at home. He did pick up many lockpicking and trap disabling tricks from his parents, but he put them to work for unscrupulous purposes - swiping whatever shiny or valuable objects he could. Jax's compulsion for thievery led him into trouble very often, and he racked up hefty fines from angry marks and law enforcement. His parents footed the bill for years, but eventually they had enough and "politely suggested" that Jax live on his own. He found that there were only two real changes to his life from being cut off: he had to find a new bed (usually in alleyways), and he could not let himself be caught in the act so often. With that in mind, he decided to try putting his skills to work for a legal job: adventuring. After all, stealing is alright if the victims are outlaws themselves! Jax now frequents taverns and tries to memorize wanted posters, still dreaming of the day when he can den on top of a mountain of treasure. Hooks Jax's family business has connections to organized crime. Jax has many enemies, as he gets caught thieving often. Jax values worthless shiny objects as much as he does valuable things. Kicker Unbeknown to Jax, the family business is in serious debt due to a protection racket. Feats of Kobold Valor Tried hiding underneath a barstool from a playful drow. (link) Tried hiding underneath a barstool from a rampaging gnoll. (link) Used his first ever round of combat to run away into some bushes. (link) Has been one hit point away from death. (link) Has had zero healing surges remaining. (link) Has failed four consecutive saving throws. (link) Has attacked with combat advantage 19 times in a row (from posts 712 to 976 of A Simple Errand ) Has attacked with combat advantage 38 times in a row (from post 990 of A Simple Errand to post 653 of Delivery of Death) Has been subject to the following effects over his career: blinded, dazed, grabbed, horrified, immobilized, ongoing necrotic damage, ongoing poison damage, slowed, stench of death (ghoul-smell), weakened Has Killed 14 softskins (and 2 other) as of post 75 of A Tale of Two Domains. Wish List Items are generally listed from most desired to least. 1: gold... 2: Goblin Totem Dagger (Weapon, FRCG) -AND- Amulet of Physical Resolve (Neck, AV) 3: Mercurial Mind Boon (Boon, Dungeon 117) 4: Gauntlets of Blood (Hands, AV2) 5: Amulet of Life +1 6: Iron Armbands of Power (Arms, AV) 7: Vicious Dagger +2 8: Rat Form Leather +2 (Armor, AV) 9: Raven Cloak +2 (Neck, Dragon 381) 10: Antipathy Gloves (Hands, AV), or Handy Haversack (Wondrous Item, PHB) 11: Assassin's Slippers (Feet, AV), or Amulet of Protection +3 (Neck, PHB) 12: Vicious Dagger +3 (Weapon, PHB), or Feytouched Drowmesh +3 (Armor, MotP) 13: Rat Form Drowmesh +3 (Armor, AV), or Adamantine Dagger +3 (Weapon, AV), or Bloodiron Dagger +3 (Weapon, AV) Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 6 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 (Race 6 + Boon 1 not bloodied) Racial Features Kobold Shifty: Jax can use shifty as an at-will power. Trap Sense: Jax gains a +2 bonus to defenses against traps. +2 Stealth, +2 Thievery +2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity Size: Small Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Allarian, Draconic Class Features Rogue +2 Reflex First Strike: At the start of an encounter, Jax has combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. Rogue Tactics: Brutal Scoundrel (Jax gains a bonus to Sneak Attack damage equal to his Strength modifier (+4)) Rogue Weapon Talent (shurikens deal one dice size more damage, daggers get +1 to attack rolls) Sneak Attack (2d8+4) Feats Backstabber level: The extra damage dice from Jax's Sneak Attack class feature increase from d6s to d8s. Nimble Blade level: When Jax attacks with a light blade and he has combat advantage, he gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Slaying Action level: If Jax spends an action point to take an extra action and has already dealt Sneak Attack damage during this round, he can deal the extra damage a second time during this turn. Light Blade Expertise level bonus: Jax gains a +1 feat bonus to weapon attack rolls that he makes with a light blade. In addition, he gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls of weapon attacks that he makes with a light blade against a creature granting combat advantage to him. Weapon Focus: Light Blade level: +1 feat bonus to damage rolls with weapons in the Light Blade group. Two-Weapon Fighting level: +1 bonus to damage rolls with melee weapons while holding a melee weapon in each hand. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Draconic Powers Powers Known Rogue At-Will Clever Strike Player's Handbook Heroes: Series 2 Piercing Strike Encounter Low Slash Sly Lunge Imperiling Strike Daily Mocking Strike Press the Advantage Utility Sneak in the Attack Perfect Feint Other At-Will Shifty Kobold Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Regional Benefits Bacarte +1 perception checks, +4 streetwise while in Bacarte, cannot roll less than 10 on streetwise while in Bacarte. Equipment Tracking Gold Tracking / Transactions Gold at start: 12 (100-88) One 189gp gem from A Simple Errand. 600gp from A Simple Errand. 50gp from Delivery of Death. 193gp and 112gp from Delivery of Death. 536gp from Delivery of Death. Spent 680gp on a Rhythm Blade Dagger +1. 200gp from Delivery of Death. 1258gp from Delivery of Death. 1314gp from Delivery of Death. 2877gp from Delivery of Death. Spent 2600gp on a Vicious Dagger +2. Spent 4200gp on a Raven Cloak +2. 418gp from selling Amulet of Life +1 (200gp), Amulet of Physical Resolve +1 (104gp), Goblin Totem Dagger +1 (104gp), Leather armor (5gp), and Hand Crossbow (5gp). 12 + 189 + 600 + 50 +193 + 112 + 536 - 680 + 200 + 1258 + 1314 + 2877 - 2600 - 4200 + 418 = 279. XP 1646 XP from A Simple Errand. 2322 XP from A Simple Errand. 520 XP from Delivery of Death. 1194 XP from Delivery of Death. 1928 XP from Delivery of Death. 3273 XP from Delivery of Death. 3233 XP from Delivery of Death. Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --Velmont Instead of AC 17, 20 vs. AoO, 19 vs. Trap, you should write up: Ac17, +3 vs AoO, +2 vs Trap... just in case you fall on a trap that have AoO. Also, add you bonus to Will too. In your Class Feature, don't forget to add First Strike. It is in the Summary but not in the details Approval 2 Approved by --- H.M.Gimlord Level 2 Approval 1 Approved by --- ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approved by --- renau1g Levels 3 & 4 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking: * Feats of Kobold Valor: Hilarious. Bill agrees with this whole heartedly. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Llama_Bill: Approved. Levels 5, 6, 7 & 8 Approval 1 Approved by horticulture: Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Status: Approved as 2nd level character with 1646 xp by ScorpiusRisk and renau1g Status: Approved for 3rd & 4th level. Status: Received approval for 8th level. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Rogue Category:L4W Striker